Love Story
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Nothing but a cute little one shot of Raven's love story becoming true. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

_**She turned away and said goodnight, walking into her room, smiling at him with a twinkle in her eye. **_

_**"I love you," she said. **_

_**"I love you too," he replied. **_

_**He watched until her door closed all the way and proceeded back to his room for a goodnight's sleep.**_

Raven closed her journal and laid it on the glass coffee table and turned to look out the giant windows to watch the sunrise.

_'I wish I had the nerve to tell him,'_ she thought, _'I wonder how we'd turn out as a couple. He makes me laugh so much, I just wish he knew.'_

She stared at the morning sun until her fellow Titans ascended from their bedrooms into the common room one by one.

Cyborg started up breakfast and Robin joined Raven on the couch watching the morning news. Starfire played with Silkie and Beast Boy had just woken up so he had his body sprawled across the other end of the couch, eyes closed. The one thing Raven loved about Saturday mornings, was everyone stayed in their pjs unless it was absolutely necessary to change.

"Breakfast is served!" Cyborg called from the other room, setting the table. Everyone mozied on over to the table waiting to dig in. In the circled booth, sat Cyborg on the end followed by Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin on the other end. This was how they sat every morning at breakfast and Raven secretly loved sitting next to Beast Boy not only because she got to be close to him, but occasionally he'd nod off and sometimes fall to her shoulder. He did it this morning, and a small smile tugged at her face.

"He really doesn't know how to stay awake, does he?" Cyborg asked.

Raven still smiled down at him, "Nah, but it's cool."

She noticed he had bags under his eyes, "It looks like he'd been up all night," she noted.

"Yeah, 'Mega Monkeys 4: Reloaded' came out yesterday, so of course he stayed up all night playing it," Cyborg responded.

Robin shook his head, "I hope we don't get a call today."

The other Titans laughed, getting a snore from Beast Boy.

Time passed and everyone finished their food and Cyborg began clearing the table.

"You want me to take him off you Raven?" Cyborg asked.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. I'm not done with my tea, and I'm responding to FanTweets, so I'll be here for a little longer."

Cyborg raised his eyebrows and took her and Beast Boy's plate.

Raven had finished enough tweets for the time being and noticed everyone was out of the room and it was just her and Beastie.

She had to pee, but didn't want to disturb him.

'_Hmmm_,' she thought.

"I'm just gonna-" she said aloud, trying to move, when he stirred and caused her to freeze. He then settled back down, more into her space than the first time. She smiled at him again. Her brain caught onto an idea, and suddenly a dark glow appeared around him as she "carried" him to the sofa. She laid him down with a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him. She tucked him in and walked back to her room to meditate. The doors slid shut and the room was dead silent, that is until Beast Boy fell into a deeper sleep and his breathing hardened.

Raven sat floating on top of her bed deep into meditation when her mind kept referring back to the sweetly sleeping Beast Boy. Involuntarily, a smile spread across her face and she began to move away from meditating to day dreaming.

Beast Boy woke up and saw he was laying on the couch under a blanket. He closed his eyes again and began wondering how he got there, but soon gave up not caring. He laid there long enough to where he could lay with his eyes open and look around the room, thinking. His eyes noticed a dark brown book with Raven's pen next to it. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room before sitting up and reaching for the book. He opened it and read a passage or two from a few pages, skipping throughout the book. One particular passage stuck into his mind:

_**^The way the moonlight sparkled his emerald eyes made her heart skip a beat. And when he flashed her that killer fanged smile, she'd melt. But the feature she couldn't keep her eyes off for the moment was his soft luscious lips. She'd kissed them before and it was everything she'd imagined and more. She couldn't help it, she needed them again. **_

_**"Gar," she leaned in closer, "Kiss me."**_

_**"Yes, my love," he replied, pulling her face in closer to his and creating the emotional fireworks she loved so much. She reached up and played with the tip of his pointy ear which gave him chills."^**_

He stopped there.

"Huh?" He said aloud, "wait, green eyes, fanged smile, pointy ears, and not to mention my name?"

His eyes got big and he dropped the book, "Raven loves me."

He was in shock.

"No, way."

Back in Raven's room, she came down from mediating and went to the kitchen to find food for a mid-morning snack. She passed Beast Boy in the hallway and flashed him a small genuine smile. He held his composure and smiled back before darting into his room. His door shut and he began to think out loud.

"There's now way," he paced in front of the bed, "No freaking way. How can Raven love me? He can Raven even love? Is this weird, or no? Okay, calm down, and think. Before this happened, what did I think of her? She's smart, caring, sweet even though she tried not to be, beautiful, sexy-. Wait. Did I just call her beautiful and sexy? Well... She does have those kind of eyes that you could get lost in. AUGH! No! I can't like her back! It would ruin everything." He paced and thought some more before deciding he needed some air and headed to the roof. Little did he know, Raven enjoyed the roof just as much as he did and she was already sitting up there.

He walked over to her, "Hey Rae? Could I join you?"

She nodded, still staring out over the horizon.

"I sense you are stressed and anxious, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head, "yeah, I uh just need some thinking time. To clear my head and all."

"Oh. Well if you ever need to talk I'm always here."

"Thanks, Rae," he smiled. He continued his gaze out to the ocean watching the waves crash and soon calmed down.

After long moments of silence, he broke it and spoke up, "Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever figured something out and was too shocked to believe it and you didn't know how to react?"

She raised and eyebrow, "Uh, well I don't think so, but I understand how you may be feeling."

He nodded and continued his gaze once more.

"What if it was something that could be life changing? Kinda like a 'make or break' deal? What would you do?"

"Well, first I would calm down, which you seem to have, and for me it helps if I write things down."

He looked to her.

"First, I'll write down all the things I can think of for one side of the situation, and then I'll think of things for the other side. And whichever more things I have in either column, I'll stick with that side."

"Well, what if your heart decides on the shorter column? The one that doesn't make sense?"

She shrugged, "Then go with that one."

She got up, "I'm heading in, let me know, if you need to talk again."

"I will, thanks Rae," he called after her. He sighed when he heard the door shut.

He sat for a few moments longer before heading in to make his list.

He sat down on the couch and had a few sheets of scrap paper and a pencil. He titled his list: Reasons for loving or not loving Raven.

He started with the negatives.

_- I feel like she'd never tell me what's on her mind. _

_- if she's uneased, I won't ever know why. _

_- she reads, I don't. Nothing to talk about. _

_- lives in her room. Won't be able to get her out. _

_- she has a temper. _

_- I'd fall in love and somehow lose her. _

_The positives:_

_- she's gorgeous. _

_- she's intelligent. _

_- she listens. _

_- she's always there. _

_- she has the biggest heart I know. _

_- she makes it easy to love her. _

"Well, looks like the positives have it, but is it what I really want?" He set the paper down to run to the bathroom real quick and planned on coming back undisturbed. What he didn't plan on, was Raven walking into the room coming back for her journal to write some more. She looked on the coffee table and saw the familiar "list" outline and smiled. She picked it up, knowing it was none of her business, but wanted to know what was troubling Beast Boy. She read the title and her smile dropped. Her eyes went to the bad news first and read the negative side, 'Those aren't too bad of negatives,' she thought. Her eyes proceeded to the positive side. As she read them her stomach gained butterflies and her eyes gained tears. When she read the last one, a tear fell from her eye, trailing down her face and the door opened revealing a frozen Beast Boy.

"Uh... You weren't supposed to see that."

"Tell me how."

He was confused, "tell you how what?"

"How do I make it easy to love me?" She sniffled.

"Well, you always know what to say, you're the smartest person I know, you're absolutely beautiful inside and out, and... you're my best friend."

"I thought Cyborg was your best friend?"

"Well, yeah, but you have more logic in your head, and I'd go to you first with any real problem. Like I did today after I read your book and saw you loved me."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed red. She dropped the list and reached for her hood to hide the burning skin.

"Rae, don't." He held her wrists and she froze. He stared into her eyes.

"The way the sunlight sparkled her violet eyes," he began quoting, "made his heart skip a beat, her killer white smile made him melt, but the feature he couldn't keep his eyes off the most, was her soft luscious lips. He'd never kissed them before, but had a pretty good idea what they'd feel like."

"Gar," she said, "kiss me."

He held her head and pushed their lips together and she reached up and played with his ear which really did send shivers down his spine.

He broke off, "It was everything he'd imagined and more."

Thanks for reading! Tell me whatcha think!


End file.
